Memory of Corellia
The Memory of Corellia was a YT-1300 Freighter that belonged to Jor Halcyon. History Ore Hauler When it first came off the construction line at Corellian Engineering Corporation, it was called the Argonaut and was purchased by a mining corporation which used it along with a fleet of other similarly sized vessels to haul their product from their mines around Bilbringi to a refinery on Kuat to be processed into iron and later steel. It was responsible for hauling nearly 45,000 metric tons of ore to Kuat and quickly became the pride of the mining corporation's fleet. When one of the corporations Vice Presidents got down on his luck at the card tables though, information on it's route was leaked into the hands of a pirate band famous for operating in and around the Corellian Sector. The ship was jumped just outside the Kuat System and stolen. It's crew was killed and it's ore was sold on the private market for a fraction of it's worth. The Vice President who sold the information to make up for his debts was eventually killed by being ejected from the Argonaut's airlock. Pirate Ship It was used by the pirates for a while, as a transport for their stolen loot. It didn't have any weapons so it stayed out of most of the Pirates nefarious activities, acting only as a cargo hauler. The Pirates did take good care of it though, keeping it's engines and internal mechanics in good shape. She was eventually seized by CoreSec when she was found on board a Corellian Corvette by the crew of the Sobek, a Warbird-Class Republic Cruiser. She was auctioned off after all the trials were over and the proceeds of her purchase went to repairing the damage done to the Sobek during the battle. Mercenary use It was bought cheep by a Corellian mercenary who used it to transport his vehicle to different planets. At this time it underwent several modifications. Two quad laser turrets were installed, one on her ventral surface and one on her dorsal surface. A pod launcher for weapon drops was added, and a crystalline memory matrix was installed in the main computer to house an ship board artificial Intelligence. It was used in several small scrimmages in the outer rim against various groups. The Mercenary primarily used her as a quick delivery vehicle for weapons and equipment rather then a battleifled platform. However, she did take part in a small space battle over Nar Shadda where the Mercenary used her to engage a fleeing target. he and three other mercenaries engaged the targets small fleet of fighters and came out victorious. The mercenary would spend the vast majority of his credits repairing the damage done to her in the battle though. When he got down on his luck he was forced to sell the ship. Reconstruction The ship was sold to a cargo hauling corporation that hauled cargo for Kuat drive yards. It lasted about 6 months before Kuat Drive yards bought the vessel from the shipping corporation and dissected her Corellian Engineering Corporation drive systems and was put back together. Brand new Kuat Drive Yards Ion engines were installed and a Kuat computer system replaced the older Corellian navacomputer on board. It came off the Kuat Shipards line nearly good as new and was sold for a tidy profit to a smuggler named Mack Dues. Mack Deus Mack used the ship to great effect as a smuggler. Using the ship to sneak through police lines and past Customs, Mack made a killing transporting weapons, art, food and other contraband from planet to planet. Later, when Mack got involved in the Galaxies bigger problems, Mack installed several new upgrades to turn the Argonaut into a stealth military vessel, putting in a cloaking device, concussion missile launcher, illegal military grade shields and an automated interior security system. A Hyperwave inertial momentum sustainer was also installed as well as a ton of sensor jammers, alternate transponder beacons and secret compartments for transporting weapons or even people behind enemy lines. Mack had the time of his life piloting his ship past enemies to drop spies or special forces into hot spots. When the Corellian System was destroyed, Mack renamed the ship Memory of Corellia and gave the ship a new paint job. The image of the Coronet skyline with Corellias sunset painted in emerald green was painted on the ships dorsal surface. It's ventral surface was painted the planet Corellia itself with a limited star field as a backdrop. Jor loved the artistic paint job so much he did his best to keep it from getting scratched, but that didn't stop him from doing dangerous things with the ship. It was around that time that Mack met Jor Halcyon. The two of them became fast friends being that they were both from Corellia. Jor gave Mack the most exciting missions and the Memory of Corellia was always ready to go. Mack flew her on nearlly 200 missions before he was killed on Nar Shadda by an assassin droid. Jor, who was present, buried his friend on Corellia and purchased the Memory of Corellia. Jor Halcyon Jor used the ship as his personal transport for most of his life. For 23 years the ship was his home away from home. During his time as a Jedi and his time running the Union of the Force, the Memory of Corellia would always be scene as Jor's flagship. It spent a long time in the hanger bay of the Romulus acting as Jor's personal shuttle or as a forward scout for the super stealth capitol ship. Jor himself conducted the vast majority of the upgrades to the ship. Everything from weapons to engines, no system escaped his hands as he worked to make the ship as good as it could possibly be. It's internal electronics were almost completely rewired making Jor probably the only person in the Galaxy fully qualified to do maintenance on the vehicle. Jor hardly went anywhere without the ship. He purchased a ship board AI named Rita, who handled all the ships systems while he was gone. he even let the AI fly the ship from time to time. Through Rita the ship gained a personality all it's own and as long as Jor was within communications distance of the ship, he wasn't alone. It took part in several major battles, sustained nearly critical damage on three occasions and Drake crashed it during landing once on the hanger deck of the Temple of Union. Each time it was nearly destroyed it came back, repaired and slightly upgraded, with variations made to its engines, computer systems, power plant and storage facilities. By the time of its end the ship hand a full workshop on board, mechanics necessary to put Jor in his Powered Armor and the facilities required to capture and hold a live force user indefinitely. Destruction The Memory of Corellia was destroyed over the planet Priam during the Battle of the Ilium System. Kell Loran was piloting the ship and used it to stop a potential nuclear device from striking the RNS Galactica. The device was in fact a decoy, but it still caused enough damaged to penetrate the Memories unshielded hull and it's chemical explosive tore the ship in half. Her engine compartments overheated, went critical and her fuel storage tanks exploded causing the rear half to rip itself apart. Her forward half collided with other battlefield debris. Kell Loran was killed upon impact, however Jor managed to salvage Rita, some of his belongings and Kell's body. Upgrades # SLAM Drive # 2 Quad laser turrets # concussion missile launcher (16 missiles) # tractor beam # cloaking device # sensor jammer # decoy buoy launcher # hypercom # advanced long range sensors # military grade shielding # military grade, class .5 hyperdrive. # Lambent crystal in the focusing chamber of the shield generator. # Cargo bay 3 converted into a full tech workshop used for the donning, removing and repairing of Jor's armor. # Cargo bay 2 converted into a fully stocked armory for storage of ammo and pyro for Jor's huge array of weapons.